


Hogar, dulce hogar

by DaenaBlackfyre, Noe_Sweetway



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Marco e Izo pasan la tarde junto a Ace mientras éste les cuenta los problemas que tiene con su estúpido novio.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hogar, dulce hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Escribimos esto con mucho amor porque el MarcoIzo es una ship hermosa y necesita más amor. Ya vendrán muchos más fanfics con ellos. Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Puedes seguirnos aquí:  
> • Daena Blackfyre [Tumblr](https://daenablackfyre.tumblr.com//), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daenablackfyre)  
> • Noe_Sweetway [Twitter](https://twitter.com/noe_sweetway)

Los rayos del sol colándose a través de las claras cortinas ya eran lo suficientemente potentes como para darle directo en el rostro e ir despertándolo en forma paulatina. Afuera los pájaros cantaban alguna melodía, mientras Izo aún daba algunas vueltas en el lecho antes de poder reaccionar por completo. Se dio cuenta de que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Marco se había levantado ya, e Izo tuvo que llevar las manos al rostro para restregárselo perezosamente como un gato, tratando de deshacerse del sueño residual y de afrontar de una vez por todas que había amanecido hacía largo rato.

Las mantas blancas se deslizaron por su cuerpo desnudo y su largo pelo negro cayó sobre sus hombros y un poco su espalda cuando se incorporó. Por el reloj de la mesita de noche comprobó que ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana, así que sopesó que quizá sería mejor levantarse a preparar directamente el almuerzo en vez del desayuno. Se colocó el pijama, que encontró tendido en el piso cerca de la cama, y se encaminó hacia el baño con la idea de darse una ducha rápida y poder empezar el día.

Se topó con la sonrisa deslumbrante de Marco justo en la puerta y, tras él, el vapor inundando el cuarto de baño. El hombre traía el pelo mojado y solo una toalla cubriéndolo apenas unos centímetros de la cintura para abajo. Izo percibió el agradable aroma del jabón y cómo su corazón dio un brinco cuando el otro se acercó para plantarle un beso firme y cariñoso en los labios.

Por más de que ya hubieran pasado los años suficientes como para haberse acostumbrado, no podía evitar que una emoción creciente lo embargara cuando eso ocurría.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Marco, con esa voz ligeramente ronca que indicaba que acababa de despertarse también, y esa sonrisa afable que siempre tenía para regalar.

—Hola —Izo le devolvió el gesto, todavía algo abrumado por ese maravilloso despertar y la pequeña muestra de cariño—. ¿Me esperas para hacer el desayuno-almuerzo?

Marco soltó una risa suave y le cedió espacio para que entrara al tocador.

—Por supuesto.

Sus mañanas de domingo siempre eran así y a Izo le fascinaba poder disfrutar de ese pequeño respiro en toda su plenitud. Entre semana solían estar bastante ocupados con sus cosas, en especial Marco, que pasaba la mayor parte del día en el hospital y para cuando volvía a casa solía estar tan cansado, que Izo solo podía ofrecerle la cena y algún té, antes de ir a la cama juntos y hablar brevemente de su día, hasta que ambos cedieran ante el sueño sin siquiera notarlo. Algunas veces, cuando tenía que quedarse despierto hasta tarde por revisar algún material para la clase que debía dar al día siguiente como profesor en la universidad, a Izo le gustaba contemplarlo dormir profundamente, enredar sus dedos en ese cabello rubio, corto y rebelde, y dejar unas cuantas caricias ahí, en las mejillas, en la mandíbula... e inclinarse para darle algún que otro beso suave en la frente, en las oscuras ojeras o en la zona de la barba incipiente. Generalmente, ante todo eso, Marco sonreía entre sueños y se encogía más sobre las sábanas, pero había veces en que reaccionaba tirando de Izo con fuerza con el fin de que lo acompañara en el lecho, ya sea para hacer _cosas_ que terminarían agotándolos aún más, o simplemente para acurrucarse juntos y dormir ya.

Otras veces, Marco no llegaba a casa, a causa de sus guardias nocturnas en el hospital, pero esas frías y solitarias noches para Izo eran compensadas con los sábados, en los que ambos se liberaban para el mediodía y podían disfrutar de la tarde-noche como quisieran e incluso desvelarse de formas _interesantes_ , sin preocuparse por activar ninguna alarma para el día siguiente.

Y finalmente los domingos eran esos días en los que ambos hacían nada más que arrojarse a mirar cualquier serie insulsa en Netflix o alguna película repetida en la televisión y comer lo que se les antojara, y para Izo no había un momento mejor que ese, en el que podía apreciar cada pequeño detalle de la convivencia con Marco.

Luego de su ducha caliente y haberse vestido con la camiseta más grande que encontró en el armario, se dirigió hacia el comedor y la cocina. Todas las ventanas del departamento estaban abiertas ya y el radiante sol del exterior iluminaba cada habitación.

Llegado a la cocina, encontró dos tazas con sobrecitos de té sobre la mesa y, a un lado, la hervidora eléctrica encendida. Marco estaba junto a la ventana, como de costumbre, acariciando a ese peludo y gordo gato, que era prácticamente más suyo que del vecino. Esa imagen le arrancó una sonrisa.

—¿Tan temprano tenemos a este intruso? —preguntó Izo acercándose para también acariciar al gato y pasar sus dedos por el pelaje largo y anaranjado.

—Creo que espera que le demos de comer.

—Su dueño nos matará si seguimos alimentándolo.

Marco se rió por su comentario y ese sonido se le contagió. En realidad, su vecino no tenía problema en que su mascota se paseara por la casa de al lado y los visitara. Nekomamushi, como se llamaba el gato, solía ir por las tardes cuando se quedaba solo en casa y exigir comida. Resultaba casi imposible negarse a los mimos de ese animal y a sus tiernos ronroneos.

Preparó el té luego de que el agua hirvió y pensó en qué podrían hacer para comer. Izo recordó que tenían huevos, así que podrían hacer un omelette y aún había algo de pizza que les sobró de su noche anterior, cuando decidieron comer un poco de basura.

Estuvieron a punto de comenzar a cocinar cuando escuchó que su celular sonaba. Frunció el ceño sin recordar dónde lo había dejado y lo encontró olvidado en la mesa del salón. ¿Quién podría llamarlo a esta hora? Pensó en sus padres o en su hermana, quienes solían invitarlos a comer en sus días libres, pero no se trataba de ellos.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Marco cuando Izo regresó a la cocina.

—Es un audio de Ace —contestó y comenzó a reproducirlo para que ambos lo escucharan.

 _“Hola, chicos”,_ saludó en un principio y a Izo siempre le llamaba la atención que Ace, por más que le enviara un mensaje a él o a Marco, les hablaba a los dos juntos, como si supiese que lo oirían al mismo tiempo y quizá un poco así era. _“¿Qué hacen? ¿Están en su casa? Porque yo estoy cerca y me preguntaba si querían hacer algo. Avísenme si no tienen planes.”_

Cuando el mensaje finalizó, Izo miró a Marco con una ceja arqueada y ambos de inmediato notaron que algo extraño estaba pasando. Conocían bastante bien a Ace, tanto como para notar que el tono de su voz estaba ligeramente más apagado en el mensaje y eso era extraño. Obviamente que algo había ocurrido.

Además, no era normal que los llamara a esa hora un domingo. Ace, por lo general, daba señales de vida después de las tres de la tarde. No tenían pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

—¿Habrá discutido con Luffy? —sugirió Marco e Izo negó. Las peleas que tenía Ace con Luffy no solían abatirlo de forma anímica de esa manera.

—Yo creo que fue con Sabo —meditó y su novio le dio la razón.

Ace tenía una muy buena relación con Sabo, pero también había diferencias y eso generaba discusiones. ¿Por qué podrían haber peleado?

—¿Por qué no miras en Instagram o Twitter? —dijo Marco mientras regresaba a preparar la comida—. Ahí es donde la gente descarga sus problemas.

Estuvo de acuerdo.

Primero le contestó a Ace y le dijo que claro que podía ir. También pensó que deberían cocinar algo más si ese niño los visitaría, era un pequeño barril sin fondo, pero eso no era un problema. Luego de escribirle, fue a navegar un poco por las redes sociales mientras bebía su té, pero no encontró nada demasiado interesante. Su hermana Kiku había salido la noche anterior con sus amigos y su novio, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa. Debería hablar con ella más tarde.

Iba a rendirse en su búsqueda cuando no encontró nada en sus perfiles, pero recordó a la amiga de Sabo: Koala. La seguía hace algún tiempo, no recordaba por qué, y allí encontró algo interesante en las historias de esa chica.

—Mira esto —mencionó acercándose a Marco y mostrándole el celular—. ¿Qué ves allí atrás?

Por suerte, Marco se había puesto los anteojos, pero tuvo que arrugar un poco el ceño para ver con más detalle esa historia que Izo le mostraba. Había chicos bailando, conocía a la mayoría de ellos, incluso distinguió a Luffy, el hermano pequeño de Ace, pero eso no era lo que tenía que mirar. Más atrás podía distinguir a dos personas un poco ocultas por la oscuridad y la gente moviéndose, pero se notaba que eran Ace y Sabo. Parecían estar hablando, aunque no estaba muy seguro si en buenos términos.

—Están peleando —sentenció Izo sin dejar que Marco opinara.

—¿No crees que nos precipitamos al pensar que algo pasó?

—Claro que no, es obvio —volvió a mostrarle el celular para que viera el perfil de Twitter de Ace—. Le estuvo poniendo me gusta a un montón de memes de gatitos y odio.

—Como cualquier persona hace.

—¡Que no, algo pasó!

Marco no pudo evitar reírse ante la convicción de Izo. Cuando quería, podía volverse un buen detective y además era muy intuitivo. Estuvo de acuerdo en cierta forma, pero lo cierto era que sabría qué ocurrió cuando Ace llegara.

El asunto quedó en segundo plano mientras preparaban esa mezcla de sobras de la cena de la noche anterior, comida de desayuno y almuerzo. Izo colocó música en su celular y se entretuvo cantando mientras bailaba junto a Marco. Las melodías se metieron debajo de su piel y sin que se dieran cuenta terminaron dando vueltas en el living mientras cantaban y se reían por lo poco afinados que eran. Siempre disfrutó bailar. Incluso el gato se acercó a ellos como si estuvieran jugando e Izo lo levantó para danzar con él. Nekomamushi era demasiado mimoso y siempre quería jugar o comer.

Detuvieron ese juego para acomodar la mesa y el timbre les hizo pegar un respingo. Su invitado inesperado ya había llegado y Marco fue a abrir la puerta.

La cara de Ace no era mala. Tenía una sonrisa como siempre y los saludó muy animado, pero Izo miró a Marco de una forma cómplice y mantuvieron el silencio. Si Ace quería hablar de algo ya lo haría.

—Traje helado —anunció muy contento mostrando la bolsa—. ¿Estaban cocinando?

Ace entró a la cocina como si esa fuese su casa, cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Abrió el freezer para guardar el helado y sintió un delicioso olor a comida.

—Te esperábamos para comer —respondió Izo—. ¿Hoy no estabas con Luffy?

—No, él se fue con su novio anoche y me avisó que no volvería a casa.

Izo y Marco conocían al hermano pequeño de Ace, Luffy. Muy entusiasta y vivaz. Salía con un médico, Trafalgar Law, Marco lo conocía del hospital. No era una mala persona, pero Ace era un hermano sobreprotector con Luffy y siempre hablaba del _novio_ con cierta cantidad de fastidio en su voz.

Con el paso del tiempo, Izo había aprendido a reconocer y leer las emociones de ese chico, aunque Ace en sí resultaba una persona bastante transparente. Desde que Izo lo conoció en la Universidad lo notó. Él era titular de una cátedra en la que Ace destacó, tanto como para que después le pidiera ser un alumno ayudante. De ese momento habían pasado un par de años, los suficientes como para que ellos se hayan vuelto buenos amigos. Incluso Marco se había acercado a ese niño. A pesar de llevarle una década, habían congeniado muy bien con Ace, lo suficiente como para dejarlo irrumpir en su casa un domingo al mediodía.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Ace devoró como siempre y el gato se acercó a maullar por comida. Marco cortó algunos pedazos de jamón para darle y que el animal se quedara contento.

—¿Y qué hay de Sabo? —preguntó Marco de una forma casual—. ¿Cómo está?

Ante la mención de su novio, Ace gruñó y tragó la comida que tenía en la boca, molesto.

—No me hables de él —contestó—. Debe estar estudiando o no lo sé, no me importa.

Izo parpadeó sorprendido y miró de reojo a Marco pensando si deberían seguir preguntando o no. Ya estaba completamente confirmado que algo malo ocurrió. Siempre que Ace hablaba de Sabo su rostro se iluminaba, ahora parecía capaz de matar a cualquiera que pronunciara ese nombre.

—¿Pasó algo? —Izo se animó a preguntar corriendo el riesgo de que ese cachorro rabioso lo mordiera.

—Sólo… es un idiota.

Esa respuesta, además de enojada, tenía un tinte melancólico que los preocupó.

Luego del almuerzo, abandonaron los platos sucios en la cocina y se sentaron en el sillón a comer helado, mientras Ace se animaba a soltar poco a poco la frustración con la que cargaba.

El chico comenzó a relatar en detalle cómo la noche anterior todos sus amigos comenzaron a llenar el apartamento de Sabo uno tras otro, en plan festivo, y que eso lo había fastidiado en demasía. Al principio, Izo no le vio el problema realmente porque, según entendía, a Ace le gustaba salir y pasarla bien con un montón de gente, pues era joven y muy sociable, pero cuando este les comentó que se suponía que pasarían la noche solo ellos dos, por tratarse de una fecha especial, pudo comprender mejor el disgusto del chico.

No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía —por lo que Ace les contaba— pues siempre estaba diciendo que su novio era un tipo sumamente olvidadizo y algo despistado en la mayoría de las situaciones y eso hacía que a veces pudiera resultar un poco desconsiderado, y que tuvieran varias discusiones por eso. Sin embargo, el enojo siempre terminaba esfumándosele rápidamente y, en cambio, ahora parecía particularmente dolido todavía.

—Lo que más me molesta es que, aparte que lo olvidó completamente —continuó Ace, con sus labios todavía formando un gracioso puchero mientras hablaba y comía a la vez, y con las manchas achocolatadas del helado cubriéndole hasta las comisuras y más allá, prácticamente por todo su rostro, haciéndolo ver tan adorable como un niño—, se hacía el estúpido, diciendo que no entendía por qué me enojaba tanto si _sólo_ eran nuestros amigos de siempre montando una fiesta en _su_ casa —gruñó al recordar el detalle—. ¡Me dijo que si estaba de tan mal humor debía ser porque tenía sueño y que podía usar su cama! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera tenía una idea!

El joven pareció querer arrancarse los pelos cuando mencionó eso último e Izo quiso reír. Se contuvo, sin embargo, porque no quería embravecer aún más a la bestia. Marco, por otro lado, lo miró con cierto deje de pena y se animó a preguntarle:

—¿Y no intentaste decirle el motivo?

Como pareja de bastantes años juntos, más de una década ya, Izo y él comprendían con otro nivel de madurez —aunque la edad también decía mucho— lo esencial que era la comunicación en una relación. Por supuesto que habían tenido sus diferencias y dificultades de más jóvenes, pero todo eso ahora era insignificante porque sabían cuándo hablarse e incluso cuándo no, y siempre trataban de inculcarle eso a Ace, porque él confiaba lo suficiente en ambos como para desahogar sus asuntos de esa índole con ellos. No obstante, todavía le faltaba práctica.

Ace bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Es que _siempre_ tengo que explicarle qué es lo que está o hace mal, porque nunca parece entenderlo —explicó—, y esta vez me dije que iba a dejar que se diera cuenta solo, pero no parece poder lograrlo pronto y... _agh_ , quiero golpearlo tanto.

Marco esta vez no pudo reprimir la risita que escapó de sus labios e intercambió una mirada rápida con Izo, quien suspiró suavemente en resignación y se acercó más a Ace para acariciarle los hombros mientras le aconsejaba, como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Comprendo perfectamente que estés enojado, Ace, yo también lo estaría. Pero es importante que se lo digas directamente, no pueden estar peleados para siempre por algo así… —empezó, con paciencia, observando cómo el rostro del menor se arrugaba aún más ante la idea—. Mira, entiendo que pueda parecer injusto, pero siempre dices que Sabo es _así_ , que estas cosas son parte de su personalidad y, por más que a veces te haga enfadar, estar en una relación también significa aceptar las falencias del otro y tratar de ayudarlo a mejorar.

La expresión de Ace se suavizó un poco, pero no dejaba de vislumbrar cierta aflicción.

—Claro, además puede que nos estemos precipitando —aportó Marco—. Quizá ya haya entrado en razón, ¿no te envió algún mensaje o algo?

El chico parpadeó varias veces y luego hizo una mueca algo dudosa.

—Eso creo —dijo un poco contrariado—, pero no quise revisarlo porque estaba con mucha rabia.

Los mayores se rieron de eso y Ace soltó un gruñido bajo, pero luego sonrió levemente también.

—Sabo no es un mal chico —volvió a razonar Izo—. Estoy seguro que va a hallar la manera de compensar el error de ayer. Después de todo, ser tan distraído es un poco como un defecto suyo, pero no es lo único que lo caracteriza. Hay muchas cosas que te gustan de él también...

Ace relamió el helado de sus comisuras y se mordió los labios, quizá empezando a analizar las cosas buenas que tenía ese chico tonto al que tanto amaba, o eso pensaba Izo. Lo vio encogerse un poco en su lugar, con la ira ya disipada, y sonrió al encontrarlo haciendo ese gesto tan infantil. Ace siempre era así cuando estaba con ellos y era bien sabido por todos que, a fin de cuentas, Sabo y él se conocían desde muy chicos y su relación se había afianzado más y más a lo largo de los años y eso no le permitía molestarse con él por mucho tiempo, aunque así lo quisiera, y Marco e Izo siempre lograban ablandarlo de alguna manera.

—Sigue siendo un idiota —murmuró luego de un breve silencio—. Pero supongo que podría perdonarlo si se disculpa apropiadamente.

Marco e Izo se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad. Siempre era así. Podrían ser hasta buenos _padres_ con Ace, si así lo consideraban.

¿Sería un buen momento para decirle a ese chico que no existía una forma apropiada de pedir perdón? No. Era mejor dejarlo que se diera cuenta solo. Quizá cuando hablase con Sabo aceptaría olvidar el asunto porque en realidad no fue algo demasiado grave. Marco e Izo ya habían tenido peleas similares en el pasado y sabían muy bien que ese tipo de enojos no duraban demasiado tiempo.

Nekomamushi se acercó a Ace para sentarse en su regazo y éste lo acarició mientras el gato ronroneaba. Parecía ya sentirse un poco mejor. Después de la comida y estar cómodo acariciando a ese animal, Ace lucía menos alterado e incluso pensativo.

—¿No quieres ver qué fue lo que te escribió? —sugirió Izo y Ace gruñó con cierto disgusto, pero no respondió nada.

Volvió a verse de reojo con Marco mientras sonreían al ver que Ace tomaba su celular para revisar sus mensajes. No tomó más de un minuto para que la expresión de ese chico cambiara del enojo a la incertidumbre.

—Me dijo si me puede llamar —comentó Ace en voz alta.

—Puedes hablar en el cuarto —dijo Marco pensando que debía querer privacidad para hablar con su novio.

Ace pareció pensárselo un poco más e incluso les preguntó si les molestaba que hiciera algo así, pero ambos respondieron que no. Hasta les causó gracia que Ace estuviera tan apenado, lo conocían hace bastante tiempo y tenían la confianza suficiente para estar viviendo esa situación.

Lo vieron desaparecer en dirección hacia el cuarto e Izo suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón. La pereza del domingo aún atacaba su cuerpo y hasta pensó en dormir una siesta más tarde, pero eso ya sería una exageración. Marco se acercó a él y lo rodeó en un abrazo, no pudo resistir acurrucarse debajo de ese toque y cerrar los ojos mientras su rostro se perdía en el calor del cuello de su compañero. Nekomamushi también se acercó a ellos y Marco lo acarició mientras el gatito se acomodaba junto a él para dormir.

Sus ojos casi se cerraron cuando comenzó a sentir suaves toques en su cabello negro. Eso siempre lo relajaba y le daba sueño.

—Si te duermes allí estarás incómodo —mencionó Marco e Izo se quejó.

—Cállate, yo duermo donde quiero —masculló contra su piel y lo oyó reír, pero al instante se separó para verlo—. Sólo estaba descansando.

Por supuesto que Marco no le creyó, pero eso no era importante. A Izo siempre le gustó dormir cerca de su calor. Las noches en las que Marco estaba en el hospital y él se quedaba solo le costaba un poco más de trabajo conciliar el sueño. Ahora que su almohada favorita estaba en casa quería aprovecharlo.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de ese hombre tan cálido mientras se acercaba a él.

—Todavía no puedes descansar mientras haya drama en nuestro cuarto —comentó Marco, provocando que Izo se riera.

—No creo que los niños nos necesiten.

Sonrió mientras tiraba del cuerpo de Marco y sus labios se volvían a encontrar con los de él. Le gustaba perderse en esa boca que ya conocía y le atraía como la primera vez que lo besó, hacía muchos años. Acarició un poco de ese cabello rubio y sintió un escalofrío cuando esa mano conocida cayó en su cintura. Era demasiado agradable, abrazar a Marco lo hacía sentir en su hogar y eso no había cambiado en todos los años que llevaban juntos.

El beso hubiera seguido, pero se apartaron curiosos cuando oyeron unos pasos apresurados y miraron a Ace, esperando que éste les dijera qué pasó.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Marco desde su lugar y tampoco había dejado de abrazar a Izo, pero quería saber qué había ocurrido en esa llamada.

—Algo así —suspiró Ace—. Dijo que irá a casa a hablar más tarde, mejor voy a limpiar un poco porque es un desastre.

Izo sonrió y salió del cómodo sillón para acercarse a Ace.

—Ve con mucha paciencia —dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

Ace no parecía muy convencido, pero al menos ya no estaba alterado como antes. Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

—Y cualquier cosa puedes hablar con nosotros —acotó Marco mientras lo acompañaban a la puerta.

—Y avísanos cuando estés en tu casa.

—Gracias, _mamás_ —respondió Ace poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero al instante se rió—. En serio, chicos, gracias por todo. Mañana te veo en la universidad, Izo.

La sonrisa sincera de Ace les dio tranquilidad. Ese chico era hermoso como un sol y no querían que nadie lo lastimara, le habían tomado muchísimo cariño. Aun así, sabían que estaría bien. Su relación con Sabo era fuerte y sabían lo mucho que ambos se amaban.

—Qué difícil ser padre —suspiró Izo apenas cerraron la puerta y Marco se rió.

—Pero vale la pena —respondió con una sonrisa—. Quizá sea momento de tener otro.

—Mmm, no sé si estoy listo.

Izo caminó hacia donde habían abandonado el helado casi terminado y estuvo dispuesto a recoger las cosas, pero unos brazos se enroscaron en su cintura y sintió el cuerpo de Marco pegándose a su espalda de una forma cariñosa.

—Podemos _practicar_ —susurró en el oído de Izo y le dio un beso en el cuello que le generó un escalofrío.

Mordió sus labios riendo antes de darse la vuelta para darle un beso más.

No sabía si estaban listos para tener hijos de verdad, pero era divertido a veces oficializar como padres consejeros de Ace.

Mientras tanto, podrían seguir “practicando” cómo hacer hijos en la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertar esa mañana de lunes fue tortuoso. Bebió mucho café y logró dar de una forma óptima sus clases. Por suerte ya podía regresar a su casa. Izo miró la hora dándose cuenta de que era bastante tarde, casi las siete y ya había oscurecido. Tardó un poco más porque se había quedado hablando con algunos de sus estudiantes, pero sonrió al notar que tenía un mensaje de Marco que decía que lo estaba esperando afuera. Después de un largo día de trabajo en la universidad, era lo que necesitaba. Marco seguramente había tenido un día pesado en el hospital, pero al menos podrían estar juntos en la noche.

Tomó sus cosas para salir del aula y caminar por los pasillos hasta la entrada. En el camino saludó a algunas personas que conocía y otros colegas profesores, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ace apenas salió. Había estado en una de sus clases más temprano, pero después no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar un poco más _en privado_.

Sonrió cuando notó que no estaba solo y se acercó a saludar.

—Hola, Izo —saludó Ace apartándose un poco de Sabo, con quien había estado abrazado hacía unos instantes y quien sonreía también.

—Qué bueno verlos —comentó él observando a los dos—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien —respondió Ace—. Sabo estaba invitándome a una maratón de películas.

—Si es que puedes resistir despierto —dijo Sabo riéndose y Ace frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú eres el primero que se duerme, idiota!

No pudo evitar reírse al verlos pelear como dos niños. Le agradaba poder verlos bien y que esa pequeña pelea hubiera pasado. El amor que se tenían esos dos chicos era único y no se terminaría por una discusión así. Le recordaba bastante a sus días de juventud y su relación con Marco desde sus inicios.

En ese momento recordó que el mismo lo estaba esperando y buscó a su alrededor hasta ver el auto de Marco aparcado ahí cerca. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿No quieren que los llevemos? —sugirió Izo, dejando entrever su buen humor.

No les costaría nada y tampoco sería la primera vez que hicieran algo similar, además sabía que Marco no tendría problema, nunca lo tenía. Los chicos aceptaron y se fueron juntos, formando un ambiente ameno, casi _familiar_ en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Marco y él solían verse reflejados de más jóvenes en esos dos y pensarlo siempre dejaba a Izo con una calidez en el pecho, porque le recordaba que seguían juntos luego de tanto y que quería que así siguieran por mucho tiempo más.

Porque ambos eran el hogar del otro, el refugio seguro donde regresar, y no cambiaría eso por nada.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
